


Jisung's Concerto

by scorchedrice



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Nuest and Daniel minor, hwangsung, supposed to be angst, what is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:56:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scorchedrice/pseuds/scorchedrice
Summary: Hwang Minhyun a world class pianist and his biggest fan Yoon Jisung





	Jisung's Concerto

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak italian so if there are mistakes forgive me and please let me know!

“Bravo! Bravo! That was excellent, you never fail to disappoint us Signore Hwang” Minhyun just finished his piano performance and was relaxing in his waiting room when he heard someone speak behind him.

 

 

Minhyun opened his eyes and looked at the visitor through the mirror. A short old man wearing a suit with balding head and a moustache stood at his door with a bright smile on his face.

 

 

“Signore Romano” he greeted standing up from his seat. The said man walked to where Minhyun was and gave him a big hug.

 

 

“That was marvellous! Such talent at such a young age. You continue to amaze us every single time Signore Hwang” Minhyun slightly smiled and thanked the man for the wonderful compliment. They talked for a bit before the man left, leaving Minhyun alone once again.

 

 

Minhyun liked being alone. He was used to being alone, even when he was younger. The only companion he had was his piano. He started to learn to play the piano when he was just 6 years old. His parents believed that their child should excel in many areas such as academics and art. He’s not a complete loner and he does have friends but he likes to have his own me-time.

 

 

BZZZZZZ

 

 

Minhyun grabbed his phone on the table and opened the message. His face remained stoic and unchanging.

**From Mom**

 

I’ll be going to a business trip to New York today and I’m not sure when I’ll be back. Contact Mihye if you need anything.

 

 

Minhyun was used to this. He was used to his parents going to business trips to places he doesn’t even bother remembering. It doesn’t affect him anymore. At 24 years of age, Minhyun was the definition of Independent. He didn’t need anybody but himself. He learned that when he was younger and it’s a principle that he lives by.

 

 

A knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He turned his phone off and put it back in his pocket.

 

 

“Avanti! (Come in!)”

 

 

The door opened and a head popped in.

 

 

“The car is ready Signore” Minhyun thanked the man and told him that he’ll be down soon. He gathered his stuff before following the man.

 

 

Another successful concert for Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

 

**

 

“Alright guys, today is a special day and do you know why? We have a special, special guest joining us today all the way from Korea. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome currently one of the world’s greatest pianist Signore Hwang Minhyun!”

 

 

Minhyun entered the studio admist the applause and stood beside the host, greeting her with a kiss on both cheeks.

 

“Thank you for joining us today Signore Hwang, it is an honour to be interviewing one of the greatest pianist of this age” the host said welcoming him.

 

“Thank you for having me, it’s an honour to be here”

 

“So tell us, how did you feel when you were invited to perform in one of the most prestigious concerts in the world?” the host questioned him. Minhyun gave her a small smile and answered “I’m truly honoured to be invited to one of the most prestigious concerts in the world. It has always been a dream of mine to be able to perform with great performers such as Signore Pollini and Signore Michelangeli.”

 

They host continued to ask him questions and Minhyun easily answered them. He was given the questions in advance, therefore he was able to prepare his answers in advance.

 

 

“Now, it’s time to get more close and personal. I’m sure all the ladies around the whole world is curious, is Hwang Minhyun still single?” Minhyun was taken aback with the question.

 

 

 _This wasn’t in the script_.

 

 

Even though he kind of knew that they would try to ask him questions about his personal life, he was still caught off guard. Being the calm and calculated person that he is, he answers the question with ease.

 

 

“Unfortunately I am far too busy with concerts and my studies. I’m just focusing on my craft right now and I have a concert coming up soon that I’m sure everyone will enjoy.” He answers, successfully weaving himself out of that uncomfortable question.

 

 

The interview goes on for another hour and when it was finished Minhyun was exhausted. He didn’t like being in front of the camera or anywhere where there are a lot of people but he had no choice. It came with his job.

 

 

He was in his car on the way back to his hotel when his phone rang. A name shone on his screen. _Jonghyun_. Minhyun let out a small smile and answered the call.

 

 

“Hello”

 

 

“Minhyun! Where the hell have you been?!” Jonghyun screamed. Minhyun flinched a little from the loud voice of his friend. Jonghyun rarely raised his voiced and this was one of the rare times he did.

 

 

 “I told you I was going to Italy didn’t I?” he answered.

 

 

“I _know_ that you’re in Italy, I’m not stupid, what I mean is that in the month that you’ve been there you only called us once. ONCE! Do you know how worried we are…” Minhyun smiled, his once stoic face now showing a gentle look as he listened to his friend ramble on about how they thought he was kidnapped or worse abducted by aliens.

 

 

Minhyun stiffled a laugh at Jonghyun’s remark about being abducted by aliens. Jonghyun along with Minki, Dongho and Aron were the only people he trusted. They were the only people he let get close to him. He met them when he was younger, and their bond only got stronger as they got older.

 

 

“Jonghyun-ah, I’m fine, don’t worry and no I _wasn’t_ abducted by aliens. You really need to stop watching those kind of movies” Minhyun answered, interrupting Jonghyun’s ramblings.

 

 

“Yah! Hwang Minhyun! I swear if you make us worry like that again I’m going beat your ass” Minhyun laughed when he heard someone shout in the background. Kang Dongho, he might look like a tough and scary guy on the outside but in reality, he’s a big softie.

 

 

They continued to talk on the phone for a bit before Jonghyun had to go. Minhyun bid them goodbye, telling them he’ll see them soon.

 

 

He looked outside the window watching the cars and people pass by. The sun shining bright, children laughing and playing around the big fountain that was situated in the middle of a park. Families having picnics, having fun. He felt a tinge of jealousy and longing looking at them, at how happy they are. Minhyun had a family once, but before he knew it, it was gone.

 

 

He turned his gaze away from the window, swallowing the longing and sadness deep inside him. There was no point in dwelling in the past, thinking about wouldn’t change anything.

 

 

 

**

 

 

_Ladies and Gentlemen, we have landed safely at Incheon Airport, Seoul, South Korea. Enjoy your stay and thank you for flying with Seoul Airlines_

Minhyun was home. After a long month of being away he was finally home. As much as he liked Italian food, nothing can beat Korean food.

 

 

Minhyun collected his luggage from the baggage area before heading towards the Arrivals Gate. He was greeted with bright flashes as soon as he stepped out of the gate.

 

 

“Minhyun-ssi”

 

 

“Look over here Minhyun-ssi”

 

 

“Oppa!”

 

 

“Minhyun oppa! I love you!”

 

 

It would be easy for people to think that he was some kind of idol or celebrity, especially when you have reporters clicking their cameras away, flashes going off here and there, as well as girls screaming his name, waving banners with his face on it.

 

 

Minhyun was no idol, that’s for sure but when you have a face like his, it’s not hard for him to gain attention from the media and build himself a solid fanbase. There would also be occasional offers for dramas or movies, but they were all rejected.

 

 

Minhyun knew he was handsome, and no he’s not being egoistic or narcissistic, it’s just a fact that he accepted. After all he does own a mirror. Truth to be told, he could pass as an idol or an actor but the fact is. He’s not interested in any of that. He didn’t want to always be the centre of attention, paparazzi following him like hyenas watching their prey. No, he didn’t want any of that. He preferred staying away from the eyes of the media and the public. He liked his privacy.

 

 

Something did catch his eye though, standing in the middle of the reporters and fans was one man. Minhyun knows that aside from fangirls he does have his fair share of fanboys.

 

 

The fact that he was a man wasn’t what caught his attention but the sign that he was holding. It was a banner with his face in a middle of big heart with the words _“Hwang Minhyun is saved in my heart”_ written below it.

 

 

Actually he knew who the man was. _Yoon Jisung_. How could he not know him when he constantly gets text messages and gifts from the man and also the fact that they attend the same university. In short he was one of his biggest fans.

 

 

Yoon Jisung is 4 years older than himself and from what he knows he is in his final year and is in the Performing Arts department. He was never shy to show his affection for Minhyun, with him always making Minhyun lunch, which his friends always took a pleasure in. He tried to talk to the older a couple of times to tell him to stop but something always got in the way.

 

 

Minhyun thought he was clingy and annoying. Call him cold-hearted but that’s what he feels. Well that’s what he _thinks_ he feels. Minhyun wasn’t always great when it comes to something called feelings, in fact he was terrible at it.

 

 

He finally managed to escape the crowd with the help of his manager. The ride from the airport to his penthouse only took an hour. Normally it would take more but the usually busy streets of Seoul seemed to be empty at this time of day strangely enough.

 

 

He thanked his manager for the ride before entering his apartment complex. Pressing the 10th floor on the elevator he soon arrived at his penthouse. Minhyun entered his home leaving his suitcase by the door, heading towards his living room.

 

 

His living room was spacious with a black leather L-shaped sofa sitting in the middle of the room with a small glass coffee table infront, facing his large TV. His eyes lands on the grand white piano taking up one corner of his living room, just beside the roof to floor glass window, over-looking the streets of Seoul.

 

 

Minhyun’s home showcased his personality clean, calm and minimal. This was his safe haven, his comfort zone. He changes into his pajamas and taking a can of coke from the fridge he moves to the window. He looks down the streets of Hongdae, watching people walk home from work and students from school. It looked like a scene from a drama, one of those cliché ones, where the protagonist somberly gazes out the window with a glass of wine in his hands and soft music playing in the background, except that in this case the protagonist is drinking from a can of coke and the only sound that can be heard are car horns from the traffic below.

 

 

_Katalk katalk_

Minhyun placed his coke on the table and opened the message. He read the message for a few seconds before closing the app.

 

 

**From Yoon Jisung sunbaenim**

 

Did you get home safe? It was nice to see your face after a long time haha

It’s cold outside so wear warm clothes and don’t get sick! See you tomorrow ❤

 

 

 _Ah that’s right, I have classes tomorrow._ Minhyun didn’t bother to reply to Jisung’s text leaving it on read. He knows its rude but he rarely replies to any of his messages anyways, opting for shorts answers like ‘Yes’ and ‘Thank you sunbaenim’. He wanted to put a distance between the two of them. Jisung never mentioned anything about it to him, so he just left it like that. His main focus was his music.

 

 

**

 

 

Jisung sighed as he looked at his phone. He was used to this. Minhyun rarely replies to any of his texts and even if he does, it’s all just one or two words. Jisung felt a pang in his chest but he ignored it. He knew his adoration for Hwang Minhyun is not healthy and he’ll only get hurt in the end, but what could he do? He was hopelessly into Hwang Minhyun.

 

 

“Hyung, when will you stop fawning over that guy? He doesn’t even answer most of your messages nor does he show any interest towards you.”

 

 

Jisung once again felt a pinch in his chest. He knows it himself but hearing it from someone else didn’t erase the hurt that he tries to bury deep within him.

 

 

“Niel-ah..”

 

 

“I’m just worried about you hyung. I don’t want you to get hurt in the end. I wouldn’t be this worried if he showed even a _slight_ interest towards you. But hyung…he doesn’t. When will you see that? How much longer will you suffer hyung?”

 

 

Jisung’s face remained blank and emotionless as he listened to Daniel’s words. He didn’t speak for a few minutes and just continued to look at the floor.

 

 

“Hyung at least say something..”

 

 

“Are you done Kang Daniel?”

 

 

“Wha-“

 

 

“I said are you done with your little speech?”

 

 

“Uhm..yeah, I guess”

 

 

Jisung let out an empty laugh, far from his usual bright and cheerful one. It sounded so foreign to Daniel’s ears.  In all the years that he’s been friends with the older, he rarely heard this tone, this empty, lifeless tone.

 

 

“Do you think I don’t know? That there might be no chance of Hwang Minhyun loving me back. That I’m not hurting inside every single time. Do you think I don’t fucking know huh Kang Daniel? I FUCKING KNOW THAT I’M BEING AN IDIOT, I know that. I really do”

 

 

To say that Daniel was surprised would be an understatement, he was utterly and completely shocked. This was the first time Daniel has heard Jisung raise his voice. Jisung rarely got angry and even when he does he would never raise his voice. But he could also hear the pain and sadness in his voice.

 

 

“Hyung I didn’t mean it that way. I’m-“

 

 

Daniel was about to apologise but his words were cut off by the older. “I must’ve looked so pitiful huh, chasing someone’s tail like a fool.” Jisung finally brings his head up and looks at Daniel in the eyes, sadness and hurt radiating from his usual bright and happy brown orbs. Daniel didn’t like this Jisung hyung. He doesn’t want his hyung to be hurt, aside from his family, his hyung is one of the people he cherishes and treasures the most. He couldn’t imagine his life without the older.

 

 

“But you see Daniel, I don’t want to regret anything, I don’t want to wake up one morning and think to myself, why didn’t I do that? Why did I not do anything while I still had the chance. Life is short and you never know when you’ll leave this world. That’s why I’m taking the risk Niel, even though I know that my efforts might come to nothing. I don’t have a lot of time left and I want to live my life to the fullest even in the short amount of time I have left.”

 

 

“Don’t say that hyung, I’m sorry I said those things, I just want you happy, I hate seeing you like that and-”

 

 

“Shhh, there’s nothing to be sorry about, in fact I should be the one sorry, for raising my voice at you like that. It’s okay Niel, I know that you’re worried about me but I’m fine, really, I’ll be okay hmm” Jisung caressed the boy’s cheeks, interrupting the younger’s rambling, a gentle smile adoring his face. He knows that Daniel meant no harm when he said those words earlier. Even so, his heart aches, knowing that everything Daniel said was true. Every single bit.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Minhyun! Hwang Minhyun” Minhyun looked across the room and saw a group of people waving at him. Minhyun walked over to the group of people and sat down in one of the empty chairs.

 

 

“You brat! How dare you make us worry like that huh. Jonghyun wouldn’t shut up and kept blabbering about how you could’ve been abducted by aliens or kidnapped by an Italian mafia” Minhyun just rolled his eyes at what Dongho said.

 

 

“As you can see I’m fine, and don’t I even get a welcome back greeting”

 

 

“Don’t mind him, we’re glad you’re back safe Minhyun. So how was Italy? What did you do? Was the pizza as good as they say?” Jognhyun interrogated. Minhyun answered their questions and they kept talking about Minhyun’s time in Italy. They were having a good time catching up to each other when they heard someone shout Minhyun’s name.

 

 

“Minhyun-ah!”

 

 

Minhyun turned around and saw a excited Jisung waving his arms at him, a food bag in his right hand.

 

 

“Oh, it’s Jisung hyung” Minki pointed out, when he saw the said person running over to their table.

 

 

“Hey guys” Jisung greeted the group occupying the empty seat beside Minhyun.

 

 

“Hi hyung” everyone except Minhyun replied. Minki nudged Minhyun, signaling him to say something.

 

 

“Oh Minhyunnie, how are you? Did you have fun in Italy? Was the food good? You probably missed Korean food after eating only pasta and bread, so I made you some kimchi fried rice and some bulgogi.” Jisung took out the food containers from his bag and opened them infront of Minhyun.

 

 

“Jisung sunbae, you don’t have to make me lunch every day.”

 

 

“I told you call me hyung, you don’t need to be so formal, Minhyunnie. And cooking is one of my hobbies so don’t worry about it.” Jisung continued to lay out the food infront of Minhyun, while also chatting with the other guys.

 

 

“Hyung what about us? Don’t tell me you only made food for Minhyun” Jisung giggled when he saw Jonghyun pout, looking nothing like the 23 year old he truly is.

 

 

“Aigoo, how can I forget my Jonghyunie, of course I brought food for everyone.” He gushes pinching Jonghyun’s cheeks before bringing out a larger container of kimchi fried rice and bulgogi.

 

 

“Thank you hyung! You’re the best”

 

 

“Yah Kwak Aron! Am I only the best when I feed you? I’m hurt” he joked, putting both hands on his chest with a fake hurt expression on his face. Aron didn’t reply and just gave him a finger heart. Jisung shook his head smiling as he saw the four boys dig in.

 

 

He turned his gaze to the man beside him and noticed that he hasn’t touched his food yet. He was about to ask him why when he heard someone scream his name.

 

 

“Jisung hyung” Jisung turned towards the door of the canteen, and saw Daniel calling him over.

 

 

“Hyung, hurry, we still need to go see Uncle Kim” Jisung’s eyes widened when he heard what Daniel said, well more like screamed. He hurriedly stood up from his seat and said a quick goodbye to the group.

 

 

“Sorry guys, I need to go, I’ll see you guys later. Bye” Minhyun watched as Jisung grabbed Daniel’s hand and ran out the canteen. Minhyun felt something that he can’t describe when he saw Jisung holding onto Daniel’s hand. He doesn’t know what it is but one thing is for sure, he doesn’t like it.

 

 

“Jisung hyung really has it hard for you, Minhyun” Jonghyun mumbled his mouth full of food.

 

 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full Kim Jonghyun” Minhyun replied handing the boy a piece of tissue. He watched as his friend swallowed the food in his mouth before wiping his face.

 

 

“But seriously Minhyun, what are you going to do? Jisung hyung has been chasing after you for months now. Hyung is good person and I don’t want to see him get hurt. If you’re not interested why don’t you just tell him.”

 

 

Minhyun pondered over what Jonghyun said. He did try a few times to tell the older to stop pursuing him, but every time he did something would always come up and in the end he wasn’t able to say it. After that he just put it aside and waited for the right timing.

 

 

_Maybe the reason why you can’t tell him you’re not interested is because you know, you actually like him but you’re just denying it._

_What? I’m not interested in Yoon Jisung. I’m not interested in love AT ALL._

_Keep thinking that and we’ll see where that’ll get you._

Minhyun shook away these thoughts and focused on his food. He took a bite of Jisung’s fried rice and he had to admit, it was delicious. Jisung is a good cook and there was no denying that. They continued to spend the rest of lunch just talking and catching up with each other.

 

 

 

**

 

Jisung closed his eyes as the familiar melody of the piano filled his ears, soothing the storm that’s starting brew deep inside him. This was one of his favourite pieces, it was calm, sweet and soothing, just like the composer himself.

 

 

The sweet melody of the piano calms him, temporarily healing the wounds inside his body. How can a few notes scribbled on a piece of paper make me feel like this? How can this person, without knowing it, give me...hope. Hope that everything will be okay, that i'll be okay. It’s something he can’t afford to have and yet this person makes him feel hopeful.

Jisung envelops himself with this beautiful melody. He savours every second of it because he knows that once the song ends, he will need to face his reality once again. He didn’t want to leave his haven yet. He wanted to stay a little longer but time seems to be against him.

 

 

"Yoon Jisung ssi, we're ready for you"

 

 

As the music comes to an end, so does the illusion. It was time to come back to the real world. Jisung removed his earphones before following the woman into a room. He didn’t like the smell of the room even though he should already be used it, having visited this room plenty of times. There was a very strong smell of iodoform and it made him nauseated every single time. A man wearing a long white coat stood up from his desk, welcoming him. He gave Jisung a quick hug before motioning him to sit. Jisung placed himself on the chair in front of the man, his gaze moving to the name plaque sitting in the middle of the table.

 

 

_Dr. Kim Dae Hwan / Physician_

 

 

“How have you been Jisung-ah? You seemed to have lost weight since the last time I saw you, have you been eating your meals?“ the man asked.

 

 

“I’m fine uncle, It’s just a little weight, nothing to worry about” Jisung assured the older after seeing the worried look on his face. The elder just nodded after a while. Silence graced the room before the elder spoke up.

 

 

“Jisung-ah, there’s not a lot of time left. You need to make a decision as soon as possible.”

 

 

“Uncle, if I go through with it, what are the chances that…I’ll live” Jisung already knew what the answer to his question was, but he still wanted to know. The said uncle closes the folder he was looking at before releasing a small sigh.

 

 

“If we go through with the procedure, there’s 40% chance of survival. That’s why I need you to come to a conclusion as soon as possible. If we delay it any longer..the chances won’t be as good”

 

 

“If it’s 40% then that would mean that even if I have the surgery, there’s 60% chance that it won’t be successful..” Jisung stops midway, he processes the information for a few minutes.  “Uncle I made up my mind, I’m not having the surgery.” He continued. Jisung was determined, he had made up his mind. Even with the surgery there was a big chance that he won’t make it. He long accepted that this is his fate.

 

 

“You know what that means, don’t you? If we don’t do the surgery now, you’ll die. Jisung-ah I need you to think about this. I’m speaking to you not as your doctor but as your uncle. Think about this, don’t rush into this please.” Jisung held the elder’s hands, squeezing it lightly. He understood the elder’s feelings, after all, he was like his second father. Jisung knew that the elder only wanted what’s best for him and for that he was grateful.

 

 

“Uncle, thank you for everything that you’ve done for me, but I already made up my mind. What if I don’t make it even after getting the surgery? I don’t want to put you through that situation. I already accepted my fate uncle and I’m fine with it. I lived a good life surrounded by good people, and I want to spend whatever time I have left with the people I love. I thought about this a lot and I hope you respect my decision.” Jisung could see tears pooling around the elder’s eyes, and he could feel his starting to form too but he stopped himself. He had to be strong not only for himself but also for those around him.

 

 

**

 

Jisung was headed to his next class when he saw Jonghyun and Minhyun talking near the fire exit. He suddenly became excited and was about to go over and say hi, but stopped in his tracks when heard their conversation.

 

 

“Have you talked to Jisung hyung yet?” he heard Jonghyun ask. _Oh? They’re talking about me._ Jisung pressed his body closer to the wall, hiding himself from the both of them. _Does Minhyun have something to tell me?_ Jisung was curious on why they were talking about him.

 

 

“Not yet but I will soon, I’m just looking for the right timing” he heard Minhyun reply.

 

 

“You need to tell him soon Minhyun. I don’t want to see hyung getting hurt. If you prolong this, hyung will just get hurt even more.” Jisung furrowed his eyebrows _. What is he talking about? Me getting hurt?_ Jisung was even more confused now. He knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations but he couldn’t help it.

 

 

“I know and I will, I just need to find the right time.” Minhyun replied.

 

 

“What is it that you don’t like about Jisung hyung anyway? I mean Jisung hyung is nice, caring, good looking and he even makes you lunch. I don’t get it Minhyun. I know deep down you do have feelings for him. Stop denying it.” Jisung clutched on to his chest as he felt a sharp pain.

 

 

_Not now please. I need to hear this._

 

 

“What? No I don’t have feeling for him and I’m not denying anything. I find him clingy and annoying…” Jisung wasn’t able to hear the rest of what Minhyun said because he was slowly starting to lose his breath, his mind going hazy. The pain in his chest intensifying, it was like he was getting stabbed multiple times in his chest. He moves away from where Jonghyun and Minhyun were, not wanting to get caught. His legs wobbles and he falls onto the floor, sweat rolling down his face. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and called the first person on his speed dial. The person answers after the second ring

 

 

“Hyung”

 

 

“Niel-ah help me please” Jisung was slowly finding it hard to breathe. His voice trembling as he spoke on the phone.

 

 

“Hyung where are you? I’ll be there just stay on the phone okay, don’t hang up” Jisung told him his location and he could hear Daniel panicking and he felt sorry towards the younger. He should be enjoying his youth and going out with his friends but because of him he couldn’t. Tears rolled down from his eyes and yet no sounds came out from his mouth. His eyes felt heavy, but he willed himself to stay awake, until Daniel gets here. It was hard. He couldn’t feel the pain anymore, actually he couldn’t feel _anything_ at all.

 

 

Numb.

 

 

He was numb. His resolve to stay conscious is slowly slipping away. As he was losing his consciousness, he heard footsteps coming his way and he smiled another tear escaping his closed eyes.

 

 

 _He’s here_.

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

_Thank you and I’m sorry_

 

 

 

**

 

 

Minhyun felt weird, he felt uneasy for some reason. Something was not right, he could feel it, he just didn’t know what it was. He was eating lunch with Minki and Dongho in the canteen, when Minki spoke.

 

 

“It’s weird I haven’t seen Jisung hyung around in the last couple of days. Do you think he’s okay?” That was another thing Minhyun found weird. He hasn’t seen the older around the last few days, and somehow it made him feel _sad and worried._ Is it because he’s used to the older’s constant presence? He didn’t know.

 

 

“Did Jisung hyung tell you anything Minhyun?” Dongho asked. Minhyun shook his head, checking his phone to see if somehow a message from Jisung would magically appear. There was none. The older would usually send a good morning text almost every day but in the last few days he hasn’t received any at all. He should be glad because this is what he wanted. But why doesn’t he feel happy? Rather than feeling happy, he felt..empty. He contemplated whether to text the older but he decided not to, his pride stopping him from doing so.

 

 

“I hope hyung is okay, I miss his cooking” Minki pouted.

 

 

“Yah! Do you only like Jisung hyung because of his cooking, why you-“ Minhyun tuned out Minki and Dongho’s bickering, looking at his phone once again.

 

 

_I hope he’s okay too._

 

 

 

 

Minhyun tossed and turned in bed. No matter how much he tried he couldn’t sleep. He even tried drinking warm milk and counting sheep but to no avail. His head and chest felt heavy. Minhyun was never the type to over think but in the last few days, there has been quite a lot of thoughts in his head and one of them is Yoon Jisung.

 

It has been a week since he’s last seen the older or heard anything from him. Sitting up from the bed, he grabbed his phone from the bedside table. He played with the phone for a while before coming to a conclusion. He opened the messenger app, typed a few words and after hesitating for a bit, pressed send.

 

 

**To Jisung Sunbae**

 

Sunbaenim, Is everything okay?

 

 

He waited for a reply but nothing came. It was late at night and the older is probably asleep. Feeling a bit lighter, he lied down in bed and tried to fall asleep. This time sleep finally came and the next time Minhyun opened his eyes it was already morning. There was still no reply from the older. Even a few hours later when Minhyun was having lunch with the rest of the guys, there was still no sign of the older.

 

 

Minhyun saw Daniel passing by, and knowing that the two are close decided to ask him instead. He abruptly stood up from his chair, startling the others and ran over to where Daniel is.  Daniel was talking on his phone, his back facing him. He was about to tap the younger to get his attention but stopped midway.

 

 

“Jisung hyung, stop worrying about me and focus on getting some rest, yes I went to sleep after you did.…did you eat yet? Hyung I told you not to skip meals, what am I going to do with you. I’ll bring some chicken when I come over later okay. Just rest, you know stress is not good for your condition. ”

 

 

Minhyun was dumbstruck. _They were together last night?_ He knew Jisung and Daniel have always been close but Minhyun despite countless denials, knows that deep down he couldn’t help but feel jealous. He didn’t like how close the two are. He didn’t like it when Jisung would hold onto Daniel’s hand or when he would smile bright at the younger his eyes turning into perfect crescents. He knows he’s being petty and that was so unlike him.

 

 

_Stop acting like a jealous boyfriend didn’t you say you weren’t interested or are you finally admitting that you DO have feeling for Yoon Jisung._

He watched as Daniel’s figure got smaller and smaller until he couldn’t see him anymore. In the end he wasn’t able to ask Daniel the questions he had. He was starting to realise things and he didn’t know if he liked it. He was confused and scared by these new feelings.

 

 

  _Is this what love is?_ Minhyun had never been in love before, and he didn’t know what to do. One thing is for sure though, he didn’t want Yoon Jisung to be with someone else but him.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Hyung you need to get the operation! Please, just do it” Daniel pleaded as he watched the older struggle to breathe. He held onto the older’s hands crying and pleading.

 

 

“We talked about this Niel, I’m not going to get the surgery” Jisung managed to make out in between deep breaths, his chest constricting in pain as the seconds go by.

 

 

“Maybe Minhyun hyung will make you change your mind. I’ll talk to him-“

 

 

“Don’t you dare Kang Daniel. Leave him out of this, he doesn’t need to know. You need to promise me that you’ll keep this a secret” Jisung didn’t let Daniel finish his sentence. He didn’t want to drag Minhyun into this mess. The last thing Jisung wanted was to disrupt Minhyun’s peaceful life. Plus, Minhyun had already made it clear that he had no feelings for him, and that he found him clingy and annoying. Even though it hurts, hearing those words come out of his mouth, Jisung still cared for him. He wanted to leave his life as quietly as possible.

 

 

“But hyung, I have to do something. I can’t just stand here and watch you-“ Daniel stopped midway, the next word at the tip of his tongue but he refuses to say it. He didn’t want to believe it.

 

 

“It’s okay Niel, I already accepted this, that’s why I’m not getting the surgery. I’m going to die and I’m okay with that and you will too, someday. Let’s just enjoy whatever time we have left with other.” Jisung saw the conflict on Daniel’s face and he felt sorry for the boy. He watched as the boy violently shake his head, refusing to believe the words coming from Jisung’s mouth. Tears streaming down his face. Jisung had never hated himself more than he did at that moment. 

 

 

He hated himself for being the cause of Daniel’s tears. He wanted to assure him that everything will be okay, but Jisung knows that Daniel will not listen. Daniel has one of the kindest heart, and Jisung knows that because of him, his heart is currently breaking.

 

 

“No, I’m not going to let you…die. Not while I’m still here. You can’t go anywhere hyung and I’ll make sure of that” Determination was written all over Daniel’s face and for one second Jisung wanted to believe him. He also knew that the younger was going to do something, what it is Jisung doesn’t know. Daniel strode to the door with a plan in mind. He was going to save his hyung, no matter what.

 

 

“Niel! Daniel!” Jisung called out, as he watched Daniel leave. He tried to run after him, but his body felt weak. He hated being weak, he hated relying on others, this wasn’t him. He just hoped Daniel wouldn’t do anything reckless.

 

 

 

 

Daniel stood infront of a white door. He didn’t want to break his promise to his hyung but he had no choice. He didn’t want to lose one of the most important people in his life. With that thought in mind, he raised his hand and knocked on the door. He waited for a few minutes before he heard footsteps and the door opened.

 

 

“Daniel?” the person behind the door answered, shocked to see Daniel in front of him.

 

 

“Minhyun hyung, can we talk” The said person just nodded and opened the door wider letting the younger in.

 

 

“What brings you here Daniel? Is there a problem?” Minhyun asked, putting down a cup of tea in front of Daniel. Daniel thanked him and took a sip.

 

 

“It’s about Jisung hyung” Minhyun sat up straight after hearing Daniel’s words.

 

 

“Jisung sunbae? Did something happen?” Minhyun questioned, curious as to why Daniel came to find him.

 

 

“I can’t tell you much since it’s not my place but I need your help hyung. Jisung hyung is going to kill me but I have no choice” Minhyun could see how the younger’s shoulder slumped looking defeated. Desperation shining from his brown orbs. “I need you to talk to Jisung hyung. He won’t listen to me but he might listen to you.” He continued.

 

 

“What makes you think he would listen to me?” Minhyun asked.

 

 

“Hyung has been in love with you for the longest time. You were one of his biggest cause of happiness and also his biggest cause of pain. I don’t want to lose him so please help me hyung” Tears streamed down the younger’s face. Minhyun was speechless. He has never seen Daniel cry before and he could hear the pain and desperation in his voice.

 

 

“I’ll help you, just tell me what I can do” he replied. He had no idea what was going on but judging from how Daniel looks, he knows it’s not good. He didn’t want to lose Jisung either, not when he hasn’t told him his feelings yet.

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Hyung” Jisung heard Daniel call from behind. Jisung was sitting in the hospital garden admiring the scenery. The view calming him and distracting him from his present problems. He had begged the nurses to let him out, tired of looking at the same white wall every time he opens his eyes. It took a lot of persuasion but the nurse finally caved in. He was finding it hard to walk that they had to bring him outside in a wheelchair. He didn’t mind that though, as long as he can go outside, he’d crawl if he had to.

 

 

“The flowers are starting to bloom again, Spring must be here. I’ve always loved Spring, it’s always so bright and full of life.” Jisung answered with a smile on his face.

 

 

“Hyung” he heard Daniel repeat. Jisung turned himself around, using whatever strength he has left. Jisung was shocked, to say the least when he sees Daniel standing there. But he wasn’t alone.

 

 

“Minhyun? What are you doing here? Daniel I thought I told you not to tell him” Jisung cried out.

 

 

“Hyung” This time it was Minhyun who called him. Jisung felt his heart do a backflip. Minhyun had never called him hyung, no matter the amount of times he kept telling the younger, always preferring to call him sunbae.

 

 

“Leave, I want you to leave. Daniel please take him away. He shouldn’t be here” Jisung pleaded, turning his head away. He didn’t want to look at him, or it would only make it harder for him. His conversation with Jonghyun ringing in his head.

 

“Minhyun hyung just wants to talk to you, hear him out hyung please” he heard Daniel say. He didn’t want to hear what Minhyun had to say. He wasn’t supposed to be here in the first place.

 

 

Silence.

 

 

“5 minutes, you have 5 minutes and after that you can leave, and don’t come back” he saw Minhyun nod his head in response and Daniel excused himself, leaving the two on their own.

 

 

“Daniel came to find me last night and asked me to talk to you” Minhyun started. Jisung mentally cursed Daniel in his head. That child just never listens. He specifically told him not to tell Minhyun and yet he does this.

 

 

“He didn’t go into detail but he told me the gist of it. I want you to get the surgery” Jisung snapped his head towards Minhyun’s direction.

 

 

“You don’t know what you’re talking about Minhyun, if that’s all you have to say, you can leave now. I’m not getting the surgery and that’s final” Jisung retorted.

 

 

Minhyun took a step forward, then another one, until he was standing right in front of Jisung. He crouched down and looked at the older in the eyes.

 

 

“Please, let’s do the surgery” he grabbed the Jisung’s hands, surprising the older. He was about to retaliate when the younger continued.”I can’t lose you hyung, not now when I’m finally realising my feelings for you”

 

 

Jisung tried to remove his hand away from the younger’s hold, but his hold only got tighter. “Please don’t do this. I heard you and Jonghyun, I already know that you’re not interested in me, that I’m annoying and clingy. You don’t need to lie to me. I get it, so please leave.” Jisung shook his head, refusing to believe Minhyun’s words. It just couldn’t be true. Minhyun was surprised. He didn’t know that Jisung overheard his conversation with Jonghyun.

 

 

“I’m not lying. I would never lie about this. I’m sorry you had to hear that. But that was when I was still denying my feelings for you. The time you have been gone made me realise things.” Jisung listened as Minhyun talked, tears falling from his eyes. “I realised how jealous I felt every time you would touch and smile at another man. How every time you would smile at me, my heart would skip a beat. I realised that I’m not alone anymore. I’ve always been alone my whole life, but now I have you. I don’t want to deny myself the pleasure of feeling like this anymore. I’m in love with you, Yoon Jisung, please believe me. I’m sorry it took me this long to realise that” Even though Jisung wanted to tell him that it’s not true, he could feel the truth and sincerity in Minhyun’s words. He covered his face and cried.

 

 

Minhyun embraced the older, his own tears falling from his eyes. Regret. He felt regret that it took this long for him to face the truth, to face his fear. But he’s not afraid anymore, not when he has Jisung with him.  Nothing and no one can take him away from him.

 

 

“It’s too late Minhyun, even if I get the surgery now there’s only a 40% chance that I’ll live. I was born with a congenital heart disease. My parents were told that I won’t be able to live past 10 but I proved them wrong. We tried different kinds of medications but nothing worked. A heart transplant is the only option but even then, there’s no guarantee that it will be successful. I don’t want to hurt you, I don’t want to keep your hopes up on something uncertain. I can’t do that to you Minhyun” It was as if a weight was lifted off his shoulders. The truth was finally out and he didn’t know how Minhyun would react.

 

 

Minhyun grabbed the older’s face, stroking his cheeks with his thumb “Even if it’s 20% or 10%, as long as there’s a chance of you coming back to me, I’ll take it. We won’t know until we try. I need you to believe hyung. I love you so much, I can’t bear to lose you. I’ll be here beside every step of the way. I’m never going to leave. It’s us against the world”

 

 

“You promise?” Jisung whispered, his uncertain gaze meeting Minhyun’s determined ones.

 

 

“I promise” Minhyun answered, bringing his lips to the older’s. The kiss was soft and sweet. It was full of promises and love. Promises of a brighter future and for once Jisung let himself believe, let himself hope. It was them against the world. They weren’t alone anymore. They both found something to fight for, to live for. They found their hope.

 

 

 

**

 

 

“Everything is going to be okay. I’ll be here when you come out.” Minhyun assured the older, rubbing his thumb on the older’s palms, assuring him. It was the day of the surgery and Jisung was lying on the bed, wearing nothing but a hospital gown. They were outside the operating room, waiting for the nurses to take Jisung in. Minhyun was scared to death but he didn’t want to worry the older. He had to be strong for him.

 

 

“I wrote you a song. But you’ll have to wait until you come out before you can hear it” Minhyun said. Jisung smiled and lifted his hand to touch the younger’s cheeks.

 

 

“I’m sure it’s beautiful. You can play it for me when I come back” he said through the oxygen mask covering half of his face. He roamed his eyes around the younger’s face, memorising every detail, every feature. _Just incase_ _it might be the last time._

 

 

“Yoon Jisung” they heard the nurse call before a group of them came to bring him in. Minhyun bent down and placed a kiss on the older’s forehead.

 

 

“I love you, come back to me hmm” Minhyun whispered.

 

 

“I love you too, I’ll always come back to you, Minhyun” Jisung smiled beautifully, before the doors closed and he was out of Minhyun’s sight. The light above the door turning red.

 

 

_I’ll be waiting, my love._

 

 

Bonus:

 

“Woooo”

 

 

Cheers and applause echoed throughout the whole concert hall, as Minhyun’s fingers left the last key. Out of all the pieces Minhyun made and performed, this was his favourite. He had made this specifically for the person who changed him. His inspiration, his muse.

 

 

_Jisung’s Concerto_

That was what this piece was called. A piece dedicated for the person who showed him what love was. A song dedicated just for him. It took him a while to finish it, to make it perfect. He wanted it to be perfect because Yoon Jisung is perfect.

 

 

Minhyun stood up and faced the audience. He was met with standing ovation, and he could see roses being thrown on the stage. He roamed his eyes around the hall. He could see his friends clapping and waving with bright smiles on their face. Minki was wiping his non-existent tears, Jonghyun patting the latter’s back, Aron and Dongho were jumping up and down. He stifled a laugh and his eyes moved to the rest of the people in that row. His eyes stopped on the person he dedicated all of this for, looking at him with the most proudest expression and the most angelic smile.

 

 

Jisung wiped his tears as he looked at the man who gave him hope. Who stood by him when he thought he wouldn’t make it. The man who asked him to come back. It was hard, the surgery took longer than expected and there was a moment where his heart stopped beating. They all thought it was the end but Jisung held on. As he was slipping into the darkness, he heard Minhyun’s voice in the distance.

 

 

_Come back to me, I’ll be waiting, my love_

The doctors managed to bring him back, to the relief of Daniel and Minhyun. It took Jisung a few months to get back to his normal routine, but like Minhyun promised, he never left. Everytime he had an appointment, Minhyun would go with him. Minhyun even begged the older to move in with him so that he can take care of him better. He had never seen that side of Minhyun before and he found it endearing.

 

 

“Congratulations, that was beautiful” Jisung handed a bouquet to Minhyun when he saw the younger walk towards him.

 

 

“Did you like it? The song?” Minhyun asked accepting the flowers.

 

 

“It was the most beautiful thing, I’ve ever heard. Thank you Minhyunnie” Minhyun embraced the older, letting the older hear his heartbeat. Jisung closed his eyes, listening to the younger’s heartbeat. He was happy, no, they were happy. Life was perfect.

 

 

“I love you hyung” Minhyun sweetly whispered as he lowered his face to kiss Jisung.

 

 

“I love you too Minhyun” Jisung whispered back, as their lips finally met, happiness and content bursting in their hearts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this fic in my files for the longest time now and I just finished it recently. I wasn't going to post this but we got so much hwangsung content this week that it made me change my mind. 
> 
> This was supposed to be angst but I don't know if I succeeded in that lol. Tell me what you guys think in the comments!
> 
>    
> (ps. I don't know how long I'll have this up but I do want to share it with you guys, so here it is! hope you like it ♡)


End file.
